Family Photo
by Y2Jen
Summary: The final sequel in the Bring Me To Life trilogy, inspired by the Pink song. Bulma's life is in danger as a new villian appears, the Z fighters will have to come together to destroy this enemy. But to defeat him they'll have to go through Joey and Squall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _The last sequel in the trillogy, everything is coming together to end up in here. Thanks to everyone who followed along and read all three. I hope you enjoyed, your caramel points will be calculated and toffee's will be distributed thusly sometime thereafter._

Squall and Joey had flown out of the city, far beyond the limit into the outskirts. There was nothing but groves of trees and high grassed meadows and fielded plains. But finally they found what they were looking for, they crossed over into the more mountainous area with rocky hills and caves. Squall and Joey were both possessed and under some kind of strange spell, nobody knew and the two teenagers didn't even know why. All then knew was to follow the voice that spoke to them in their dreams, a voice belonging to a young man in darkness.

"Look." Squall pointed ahead and Joey followed his direction. "In there."

"Right." Joey nodded and the two sped ahead.

The two flew into the cave Squall was headed for. Inside it was dark and nobody could maneuver around inside without a light, not these two though, they knew the way almost as if led on instinct. After a few minutes of jagged edged twists and turns and sharp rocks closing in, a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Joey and Squall flew out of the hole in the wall and entered a cavern lit from below with torches of flame. The two flew down and as they reached the bottom, they slowed down to a hover and landed softly, immediately going into a kneeling bow. A voice laughed quietly to itself, it was a very familiar voice too, Joey would know. It was the same voice that had haunted him in his dreams, beginning with the nightmare he had while training in the forest with Vegeta, and through his illnesses as he tried to sleep and recover in vain.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived." The stranger grinned.

"Yes." Squall and Joey nodded, their eyes closed and faces aimed downwards.

"Excellent, so we can finally carry out our plan." He smiled evilly. "Bulma will pay for what she has done."

This young man was about the same age as Joey and Squall. He was very sleek and lean, nobody would suspect he had such power. He wore a uniform with the Ginyu Force logo on it. His hair was greenish and resembled almost that of Trunks' with eye length bangs, but he had two long dark horns coming out straight the side of his head. And his name was Tsukage.

"Master, what should we do about Trunks?" Joey asked as he looked up.

Tsukage was silent, he stood up off his stone throne and stared upwards for a moment before smiling. "Kill him."

"As you command sir." Joey said and a grin appeared on his face.

"The plan is now in motion."

"Right." Squall and Joey nodded, standing up.

"Let's go." Tsukage stepped forward and the three powered up before bolting up and out through the crevice. They flew back out of the maze like tunnel. "Joey, you and Squall will return to Capsule Corp. for the necessities, then you will report back to me, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." The light from the day outside could be seen ahead. "Keep me in contact." Tsukage put on his red scouter and turned it on with a beep. They flew off in branching directions.

Elsewhere, back at Capsule Corp...

"What happened?" Bulma asked, still decimated that Joey had vanished.

"I don't know, Squall must've taken him somewhere." Sepiroth replied, angry with himself. How could he have not known that something was wrong with his younger brother?

"Don't blame yourself," Trunks stood up. "Squall's been acting really weird lately."

"I know, but I didn't do anything about it. What kind of brother am I?" Sepiroth growled sadly.

"Hey, my brother's gone too. I'm just as much at fault." Trunks sighed quietly.

"Hey, don't put the pressure on yourself." Everyone looked over when Vegeta spoke. "Stressing yourself out isn't going to help our situation any more." He paused and looked away, speaking in a mutter this time. "I've told Joey that since day one and he didn't listen to me, so don't make the same mistake, or you could end up in the same position that he's in now."

"Dad, it's not your fault either." Vegeta didn't reply to Trunks.

"Hey, what's that?" Vegeta gasped, standing up suddenly. Sepiroth and Trunks turned around quickly and gasped, also sensing what Vegeta had just felt.

"I dunno, but I felt it too." Sepiroth looked in his direction.

"Whoa, there's two of them." Trunks could feel their energy siglal. "Who are they?"

"Wait, I, I recognize those power levels." Sepiroth concentrated and gasped, opening his eyes.

Vegeta ran to the window as everyone looked outside, "Yes, Joey and Squall, they're back."

"My gosh you're right, it's them!" Bulma began to cry with joy as Joey and Squall came into view. She rushed to the door and opened it right as they landed on the ground. "Oh Joey!" She ran outside and hugged him, they nearly staggered back by the force.

"Huh? Whoa!" Joey was taken off guard by the sudden embrace.

"Oh I was so scared." Bulma began to cry with happiness as she held her son. Joey looked over at Squall confused, he just shrugged back. "Are you alright?" She gasped, looking up at his face.

"Yeah, mom." Joey tried to act convincing, still a little shocked and nervous at the response.

"Squall, what was up with that?" Sepiroth ran outside.

"What?" Squall grew nervous, they weren't supposed to be spotted.

"Joey!" Vegeta boomed as he stormed outside. Bulma let him go and Joey turned to face Vegeta. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're nothing but a stubborn teen with an oversized ego!"

"Shut up, dad!" Joey yelled and Vegeta paused for a moment, taken with shock, he still wasn't himself, talking back to them with such a disrespectful tone. "You can't tell me what to do, old man! I'm not your kid and I never will be, I belong to nobody but myself and I can make my own choices! I'm alone. You said it yourself Vegeta, you said I was a man, well it's time that I be one. I can do things on my own, make my own choices. I'm different than all of you." Joey stopped speaking and he and Vegeta just stared at each other for a moment.

"Come on Joey, let's go." Squall went inside and Joey eventually followed.

"Why that arrogant, spoiled little brat!" Vegeta fumed angrily. "After all that I've done for him!"

"Wow, take it easy dad." Trunks gulped, trying to calm his dad down. "Remember, he's a teen."

"They are up to something, and I'm going to find out what." Sepiroth watched Squall and Joey run outside the other door and off into the distance. "Trunks, come with me." He flew off.

"Hey wait up!" Trunks flew after him.

"Oh, good luck boys." Bulma sighed. Vegeta patted her shoulder with his strong hand for support, gripping her arm tightly, watching them disappear.

Meanwhile...

"What, what's the meaning of this, tell me what happened?" Tsukage roared angrily.

"We didn't expect to be spotted, it was a mistake sir." Squall explained after they'd met back up with him at an isolated location in a forest.

"Nothing went wrong, we managed to get a clean getaway." Joey replied, he was out of his bandit cloths and back in his dark trench coat getup.

"Very well, that's good enough. I've made a margin of room for error, you're not perfect."

Tsukage turned around and walked over to the ledge and looked down over a vast field. He smiled to himself, it was perfect. There was a deep sound coming up above in the sky, the three looked up to see dark clouds gathering around. A storm was coming.

"I thought I saw them go this way." Trunks was whispering to Sepiroth as they tried to follow any trace of Joey and Squall.

"Hey wait, look over there." Sepiroth pointed and they rushed over. They landed behind the rocks above them and listened.

"This is the perfect setting, for revenge." Tsukage was saying angrily to himself. "Bulma will pay for what she has done. She abandoned me as a baby and my dad had sent me back to my home planet where I would eventually take control before it was destroyed. I am one of the last survivors left and I have to make my vengeance known. The honor of Captain Ginyu, my father, will not be forgotten! Planet Ginyu and all of the Ginyu Force will go on forever!" He smiled.

"Did he just say..." Trunks stammered.

"That Bulma was his mother?" Sepiroth was shocked, he turned to Trunks. "Damn man, how many step brothers do you have?"

Trunks was silent for a moment before speaking back up, "We have to go back and tell the others." Trunks flew off immediately, Sepiroth followed.

"Come on, we need to get everything ready for the big day." Tsukage turned back around to Joey and Squall, who had also joined him alongside the ledge. They looked over at him. "Let's go back to our headquarters for the time being, we have some things I need to take care of." He powered up and took off in blinding speed.

"Yes sir, as you command." Joey and Squall nodded, following Tsukage as he flew off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukage, Joey and Squall had flown back to their headquarters while Trunks and Sepiroth decided to head back to Capsule Corp. They had no idea how they would tell Bulma the news, but they knew it had to be done. It was night when they returned, Vegeta and Bulma were waiting after they'd put Bulla down to sleep for an early nap.

"So, did you find them?" Vegeta asked, the two sitting down on a sofa.

"Yes." Sepiroth nodded.

"Then why didn't you do anything!"

"Dad, there's more."

"More?" Vegeta growled, turning to Trunks.

"Joey and Squall are under some sort of mind controlling spell. The one using this power is named Tsukage." Sepiroth looked over at Bulma as he spoke. "He's your son." Bulma was shocked but Sepiroth went on. "With Captain Ginyu."

"Oh my god." Bulma gasped quietly, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"What? Captain Ginyu!" Vegeta sputtered, nearly choking on his own words. "Damit woman, how many other men have you been with!" Vegeta cried in angry shock.

"Just Yamcha before I met you." Bulma admitted. "I guess Ginyu got me pregnant when he changed into my body, so I had no control over that one…"

"So you confess then whore! Why did you never tell me, confiding in your loving husband." Vegeta cried, Sepiroth and Trunks shooting each other a quick glance as Vegeta ranted on loudly. "You intergalactic hussy, you space age slut!"

"Please Vegeta," Bulma begged. "Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is without you rubbing it in?"

Vegeta pouted and muttered, "Tramp."

"Anyway." Trunks decided to turn back to the situation at hand, yelling at each other couldn't change the past. "What should we do?"

"What's going on is no problem of Joey and Squall because they're not doing it on their own, this Tsukage is overpowering their will and manipulating their thoughts. It must've happened while they slept. I can understand Joey, but why Squall?" Sepiroth began to think. "Maybe if we take out Tsukage, then we can save them."

"Then let's go after Tsukage." Vegeta stood up in angry determination.

"No dad, I really think you should stay here with mom." Trunks motioned to Bulma who was looking absolutely devastated and dejected by her husband.

"Oh alright. But you'd better defeat him." Vegeta hesitated but eventually gave in.

"Don't worry dad," Trunks smiled assuringly. "I will."

The next day…

"It should be easy for you to spot Tsukage's power, he's got a pretty high energy level." Sepiroth was saying.

"Don't worry, I can handle him." Trunks replied as they flew in the air.

"I know, but Squall is my brother, so let me take a crack at him too."

"Sure thing, that's no problem, I mean hey, I totally understand completely."

"Thanks Trunks."

They flew around the area for a few minutes before they locked onto Tsukage's energy level. But what they didn't know was that it was a trap, Tsukage could usually control and hide his true power level but he decided not to so he could lure Trunks to them and take him out first. They didn't expect Sepiroth to be with him though.

Tsukage's eye winced, "Joey, Squall." They looked up at their leader's call as they knelt ready on the ground. "Trunks is here, but he's not alone."

"Should we take him out sir?" They stood up.

"Yes." Tsukage nodded as he stood up. "But you leave Trunks to me." They flew up and out of the cavern and as soon as they exited the cave and entered the mid-morning daylight, the two teams could spot each other. Their eyes locked on target. He snickered sinisterly to himself, "And here you are…."

"Tsukage." Trunks growled. "I heard what you said, I know who and what you are." Tsukage said nothing back, he smirked and then disappeared. "What the?" Trunks gasped but before he could even move, Tsukage appeared behind him and blasted him down into the ground with one energy ball. He folded his arms and laughed.

"Trunks! Whoa he's fast." Sepiroth cried and went to go help him but Squall and Joey appeared in front of him. "Don't do this you two, you're bigger than him, you can make your own choices." They began to attack him. Sepiroth grinned. "Okay then, don't say that I didn't warn you." He created a ring of energy around him and blasted them both back. "And I'm only getting started, I don't want to hurt you, brother."

"Whoa!" Tsukage turned around to see the explosion. "Now why couldn't we have a power like that on our side?"

Joey was the first to recover from the blast, he and Sepiroth began to attack each other, the other blocking the other's kicks and punches. Finally Joey decided to use one of his moves. His right fist began to glow and he went to punch Sepiroth but he ducked and punched Joey hard in the gut. Joey stopped and gasped, having the wind knocked out of him. Sepiroth decked him in the jaw and then did a dropkick on his chest, sending him plummeting into the ground below. Sepiroth turned around to gain his bearings.

"Trunks!" Sepiroth called, seeing him trying to get up slowly, hurt.

"Not so fast, brother." Sepiroth turned to see Squall, his tone low and dulled.

"No, don't do this. I can't fight you." Squall didn't reply, he just began his assault. "Forgive me little brother, but you leave me no choice. You forget that I know all of your weaknesses." Sepiroth delivered a chop to the back of Squall's neck, knocking him out. He fell to the ground. "Hey Trunks." Sepiroth flew down as Trunks made it to his feet, finally recovered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Trunks looked up and Sepiroth followed his gaze. Tsukage stared back down at them.

"Well done." He smirked. "I can see that you will be very formidable opponents." He looked over as he saw Joey and Squall get up. "I can tell that you don't want to hurt your friends, it's me your after. Well I'm a fair man and I play my sport, you are very worthy advisories if I do say so myself. Therefore I am offering you an opportunity. If you can defeat me, then I'll let Joey and Squall go. But here's the catch, you have to get though them before you can have a shot at me." Squall and Joey blocked Tsukage from harm.

"What? Darn. That's not fair at all." Sepiroth growled. Tsukage laughed.

"Hey I gave you a chance, take it or leave it… Well? Whenever you're ready." Tsukage folded his arms but Trunks and Sepiroth didn't advance. "As I thought. Spineless cowards. Your hearts blind your eyes from true power and glory."

"And your mind blinds your heart from the meaning of family values!" Trunks called back.

Tsukage just shrugged, "Well, better luck next time then. Let's go you two." The three of them flew off and out of sight.

"Sepiroth, why didn't you attack him?" Trunks asked.

"We wouldn't have succeeded."

"What?"

"A guy like Tsukage can raise his power level at any given time, double if not triple it. He's strong enough as it is and his energy can rise up whenever he wanted it too. I hate to say it, but he may even be out of my league."

Trunks was shocked at this remark, "But, you…! Are you just gonna give up?"

"No, but this is a much different situation. There's something exceptionally special about him, I've never faced somebody like that before. It's that scouter of his, I know it. He has Joey and Squall connected to him, so as long as they're linked, we'll be harming the too."

"From what I remember hearing, Ginyu's special technique was to swap bodies. So maybe his son Tsukage has a special ability of his own to possess people, linking powers to make himself stronger. So if we kill him, we kill them right?"

"Hmm, true." Sepiroth nodded. "Catch 22. We'll need all the help we can get."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying call the earth's special forces, the Z-fighters. An all out war is going to break out, and if we want Squall and Joey back, the Z-fighters may be our only chance at victory. We will fight for our brothers and show Tsukage the true meaning of brotherhood. If we can't take out Tsukage and free them, then we may have no hope left at all." He sighed, "It's risky, but it just may be our one and only chance."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukage, Joey and Squall had retreated back into the cavern to plan out their attack. Tsukage was sitting on his stone throne as Joey and Squall sparred near a large fire pit, it was surrounded with stones like a makeshift chimney. Finally they stopped in their practice and walked over to Tsukage. He was sitting with his eyes closed, focusing and concentrating in deep thought.

"Master?" Tsukage looked up at Joey's voice.

"Is there something the matter?" Squall asked.

"No, just continue your training." Tsukage replied.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Joey went on as Tsukage stared down at him. "You said your mom was Bulma, just like me. Tell me about your dad, about your history."

"Yeah, you know about us, we wanna know about you. How'd you come around?"

"Well," Tsukage smiled, his ego liked to talk about himself so he didn't mind this time. "Okay, I'll tell you." Joey and Squall smiled and sat down as Tsukage began his story.

Captain Ginyu was the leader of the Ginyu force, right hand man of the special forces of Frieza's elite, the universes most feared and ruthless dictator. They had been sent to Namek to find the Dragon Balls. One person who had one was Bulma. At first, Ginyu had each member go after one Dragon Ball. Ginyu had gone after Bulma's. But Ginyu wasn't expecting her, the two of them were shocked to see each other. Bulma had been lonely since Krillin and Gohan had abandoned her for Vegeta, she was sad and lowered her guard. But during his fight with Goku, Ginyu's body was switched with that of a frog. Later, he'd run back into Bulma for help. He saw that the only way to get back was to use her body. But what he didn't know was that when he had switched bodies, he'd impregnated her since he secretly had that special ability. He had never switched into a female body, why would it ever come up? But at last it finally did. When Goku had defeated Frieza, everyone had been wished off Namek to Earth. There, Ginyu had run back into his body. Later, Bulma realized she was pregnant but didn't want the child because things were getting hectic with Vegeta and Yamcha, so after a while she decided to leave it up for adoption. It took years, but Ginyu had able to get out of the frog body, and he found the child, and sent him back to his home planet of Ginyu to be raised into a warrior to avenge the Ginyu forces. Eventually, Planet Ginyu was destroyed and only a ship full of the strongest fighters were saved. There were very few survivors, and the leader of that ship, the new young commander of the Ginyu Forces, Tsukage. Now he's returned as the only one left from that ship full of survivors, and the first person on Tsukage's revenge list was Bulma, something Ginyu never had in mind…

"So you were left by Bulma too." Joey growled angrily, feeling bad for his commander. "What happened to your dad?"

"He was injured, the survivors of the ship and himself got into a misled argument which led to a fight. They betrayed him, ambushed him, and although he killed them, he couldn't continue. And so he's passed on."

"Just like mine…" Joey's eyes trembled, then he looked up as Tsukage spoke.

"Don't you worry, we'll get Bulma yet. And we'll make sure Trunks pays. Misery loves company, and since scars can't heal, we'll take an eye for an eye."

"As you wish, sir." Joey smirked and Tsukage began to laugh.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp….

"So we need the Z-fighters if we want to pull this one off." Sepiroth finished explaining everything to Vegeta.

"So this Tsukage even poses a threat to you? Well, if that isn't a hardy laugh. Ha!"

"I'm serious Vegeta, there's something different about this guy. You might not even stand a chance."

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh, so I'll do it now. Ha. And I say again. Ha, ha, ha."

"Please dad, this is serious." Trunks cut in and Vegeta turned to him. "This is Joey and Squall we're talking about. If we can't defeat Tsukage, they could be in trouble."

"Alright, don't worry, I'll get into contact with the earth's special forces. With all of them, there's not a chance that this Tsukage fellow can win."

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Trunks grinned but then turned to Bulma. "Don't worry mom, everything's gonna be alright."

"I know, but… I just can't help but worry." Bulma sighed sadly.

"Of course you can't." Trunks gave her a warm smile. "You're a mom."

Later that day…

"Everyone's in. We just have to know when our attack will be." Vegeta was saying.

"Oh no, I don't know." Trunks looked at Sepiroth.

"We have to do this as soon as we can, let's plan for tomorrow, everyone can have one day to train and get ready." Sepiroth replied.

"Sounds good to me." Vegeta nodded and went to inform the Z-fighters.

"Don't you worry mom, we'll have them back yet." Trunks smiled.

"Great." Bulma forced a smile but spoke quietly to herself. "I never thought any of this would create something so crazy meeting up in the end. This really is all my fault."

Elsewhere…

"What have you found out?" Squall asked as Tsukage was listening in on Capsule Corp.

"So they want to make their move tomorrow." He laughed, opening his eyes.

"Looks like a storm is brewing." Joey said as he watched more clouds gather outside.

"Yes. This is absolutely perfect." Tsukage smiled to himself. "What will one day of training do other than boost their spirits for the crushing?"

Joey continued to look outside, the whole thing couldn't help but seem familiar in Joey's mind. Somewhere he'd seen that vast field before, and the storm seemed so similar too. But what, how? Joey knew he'd seen this all somewhere before, but where, and why?

Later…

The storm was at its peak, the clouds were going to burst open with pouring rain at any moment. Winds were whipping across the field as thunder rumbled off in the distance. A bolt of lightning flashed across the dark sky, lighting up Tsukage's face.

"All we have to do now is wait." He said, the three of them stood ready on a ledge overlooking the field. Tsukage smiled with triumph in his voice. "My revenge is finally coming to pass. I shall avenge all that is Ginyu!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukage decided to hone in his powers and train by himself to prepare for the fight with Bulma and the Z-fighters. Joey chose the more relaxed route, and started things off by calming himself in the shower and then taking a nice long rest to focus. Squall was busy getting things ready when he was taken by a very odd sound.

"Cause I'll be there for you." It was Joey singing in the shower. Squall, confused and unaware that Joey was in the shower, decided to ask Tsukage what was going on.

"Hey boss, is something wrong with Joey?" Squall asked, entering the main chamber.

"What?" Tsukage opened his eyes and turned around. He had been doing some Ginyu style poses to focus himself. "He's just in the shower, singing oddly… so chill."

"Really?" Squall smirked.

Tsukage stopped and watched Squall go over to the kitchen sink. He turned on the cold water and Joey screamed. Squall smiled, amused. He turned on the hot water and Joey began to cry out. Squall laughed. Tsukage just smirked, shook his head, and continued his training as Squall fiddled with the hot and cold water, making Joey scream and cry out in different pitches. Finally it bored Squall and he went along with his tasks, Joey came out of the shower. He threw open the door and burst out of the bathroom angrily, his hair dripping, sopping wet, with a towel around his waist.

"Alright, whose the wise guy?" He growled.

"Huh?" Tsukage and Squall looked over at him and couldn't help but burst into laughter, Joey just scowled and went to his room.

After changing, he decided to go to bed. He walked over to the cot and stared down at it, he looked around and then reached under the pillow and pulled out Puar's picture of himself with Bulma and Yamcha. Joey smiled as he studied the photo. He sighed and sat down on his knees in front of the bed, he set the picture down on the mattress and began to think to himself.

"Oh dad, why can't I remember? These memories, they seem so hazy yet so familiar to me, why don't I recall anything?" He spoke aloud this time. "Why can't I remember?"

"Joey?" Squall's voice made Joey turn to see him in the doorway. "Are you okay?" He walked in as Joey hid the picture. "Maybe you can't remember because you really subconsciously don't want to. People block bad memories, maybe you're repressing."

"What? Depressed?"

"No. Man you're acting weird even for you. You might only think you want to remember but your mind secretly doesn't. Like maybe if something bad happened that your past inner child wants you to forget."

"Oh, okay…." Joey felt disappointed. Squall grimaced and decided to leave.

"Remember that everything happens for a reason. Well, we'd better get some rest for tomorrow." He closed the door behind him.

"Do I not want to remember? But what? Why? " Joey asked himself after Squall left, he looked again at the picture. "No, that's not true at all, I do want to remember, I want to remember more than anything in the world. The good and the bad. But why can't I? All of it, I want to remember it all!"

Squall had just closed the door to Joey's room, he looked at it cautiously and curiously, then he walked down the hall. He stopped in the main cavern, seeing Tsukage practicing once again. Squall snuck quietly past and went down another tunnel into Tsukage's quarters. Inside he set his focus on a computer that was next to the charger the scouter was mounted on, he moved the mouse to turn it on out of its stand by state. As the screen lit up, a program appeared, it was called Profiler. Squall opened it to reveal profiles of everyone he'd met or fought in life, there were hundreds. Squall saw his name but another caught his eye, it was Joey's and it was flashing. Squall clicked on number 12 and the profile came up with pictures and readings and many other stats on Joey, Squall was amazed with the amount of data Tsukage had. How did he get it? Was this one of the powers he had by reading into dreams? All of a sudden the computer began to beep and the word danger appeared in big bold red letters. Squall clicked the error message and it read level 4. Squall didn't understand, what was happening, what's going on?

The next morning…

"Are you two ready?" Tsukage inspected his two men.

"Yes."

"Good." Tsukage looked out a crevice in the wall, it was starting to rain outside. "This is perfect, now we'll finally get our revenge." Tsukage began to laugh. Squall looked at him with an angry smirk but out of the corner of his eye, Joey just sighed, staring at the floor.

Elsewhere…

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Bulma asked.

"I don't want to but we have to." Vegeta replied.

"Are you sure you want to come mom?" Trunks insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bulma wasn't hesitant.

"The earth's special forces are here." Sepiroth entered the room, behind him followed Krillin, Tien, Chaitzou, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende and Goku.

"Gohan, where is Buu and Videl and Hurcule?" Trunks asked, looking around.

"Eighteen said they went to Korin's Tower to get some Senzu Beans from Yajirobi." Gohan replied. "Master Roshi is watching Marron and Puar for us with Oolong."

"Good." Vegeta nodded.

"We're all ready then?" Bulma stepped forward.

"Whoa, Bulma, don't tell me that you're coming with us!" Goku was shocked.

"I have to Goku, Joey is my son. I can't have anything happen to him." Bulma sighed.

"Don't worry Goku, she'll be fine." Trunks assured. "We'll all be there with her."

"Alright then." Goku eventually agreed. "Then let's get this over with."

"I just can't believe we have to fight Joey." Gohan sighed as they headed outside.

"I know, I have to fight my own brother." Sepiroth replied.

"What happened to them?" Goten asked Trunks.

"I don't know, but other than fighting them, we have no choice. So get over it. And if all goes well and we do it right, it'll end fast. But nothing's ever easy." He sighed as they all flew out of Capsule Corp. and headed towards the battlefield as the rain fell harder.

Meanwhile…

"They're coming." Tsukage said as his scouter flashed, picking up their energy levels. "Now whatever you do, defend my honor at all costs, but Bulma is all mine."

"So I can have Trunks?" Joey asked.

"And I can take Sepiroth?" Squall asked.

"You can attack Vegeta for all I care, just make sure they don't advance on me." Tsukage replied, he had a plan and for it to work Joey and Squall would have to defend him until the right moment in order for it to succeed. They would fight their all or die trying.

"Right." Joey and Squall nodded. Tsukage snickered to himself, victory would be his.

"There they are." Tsukage called as the Z-fighters all fell out of the sky and formed a circle around the three. Joey gasped as he saw Trunks land with Bulma.

"Oh no, what is she doing here?" He thought, he never figured she would actually come.

"Alright you guys, let's get this over with." Goku cracked his knuckles as everyone had powered up to their max.

"Stay back mom." Trunks gently pushed her back with one hand.

"Okay." She nodded and ran behind a big rock to hide safely.

"Ah!" Goku let out a battle cry as he went super. Everyone yelled and charged forward. Squall and Joey let out a cry as well as they leapt into the obviously one-sided battle for Bulma. But looks can be deceiving and nothing ever goes as planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey and Squall leaped up into the air, the first attackers were Tien and Chaitzou on Joey and Piccolo and Dende on Squall. Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Goten stayed back to talk battle strategies and conserve their energy. Trunks kept back to protect Bulma. But Vegeta and Sepiroth were charging strait at Tsukage.

"Dad, what are we doing?" Goten asked as he saw Chaitzou and Dende fall already.

"Yeah, we should help." Gohan agreed as he watched Tien get knocked out by Joey, he went to go help Squall defeat Piccolo who was already being weakened.

"Listen, I think I know how we can win." Goku said. "I've studied Tsukage and he has a scouter, he's just like Captain Ginyu."

"Can he change bodies?" Gohan asked.

"No, but he can do one better, he can imitate attacks." Goku explained. "As soon as he scans anyone, he can copy and then use all of their attacks. Ginyu could change bodies but never control them. So while his son can't enter another's body, he can mimic their attacks. So he can use any of our attacks, well all but one that is."

"Which one is that?" Goten asked.

"The Kamehameha wave, it's his weakness and how we will defeat him." Goku replied.

"But there aren't enough of us here." Krillin pointed out as Joey and Squall finally took out Piccolo from behind with a double combo surprise attack.

"Joey, Squall, get Vegeta and Trunks!" Tsukage cried as Vegeta and Sepiroth tried to break through the barrier he had surrounding himself. Joey and Squall obeyed.

"Squall, don't do this." Sepiroth pleaded with his younger brother, but Squall attacked so Sepiroth had no choice to defend himself. "Forgive me if I hurt you brother."

"Hello, dad." Joey snickered as he stared down Vegeta.

"If I really were your father, I would give you one hell of a spanking right now!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not."

"Grrr, why you!" Vegeta charged at Joey and they began to fight. Usually Vegeta would have easily defeat Joey, but Vegeta really didn't want to hurt him, so he held back, and with Tsukage controlling Joey's power, he fought much differently. The plan was to attack Tsukage to free them first before killing him, but could they hold them off?

"We're running out of men." Trunks said as he gathered the injured aside. He looked up suddenly as thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. As it did, he could see the battle going on above him. "Oh no, this is horrible…."

"Come on, is that all you got Vegeta?" Joey laughed.

"Take this!" Vegeta hit Joey hard, he cried out and fell down to the ground. "That ought to shut your big mouth up!"

"Joey!" Trunks cried as he tried to get up.

Joey looked up, he could see Sepiroth and Squall fighting as Vegeta shot blasts of energy to try and break Tsukage's barrier. He was building up energy into one big attack. Joey cried out and shook his head, this all seemed so familiar to him too. Almost as if in a dream…

"Joey!" He turned slowly at the voice, it was Bulma hiding behind the rock. Joey gasped and froze. "Please son, don't do this!"

"Joey!" He looked up quickly at the other voice, Tsukage. "Get Vegeta!"

"Right." Joey scowled and shot back up into the air, tackling Vegeta.

"Joey…" Bulma sighed with a disappointed frown.

"Why you little…!" Vegeta began to attack back.

"Goku, what is Tsukage doing?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know…" Goku stopped as he watched but then gasped. "Oh no, it can't!"

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"No, how is this possible! That energy, the level of power he's building up. He's stealing energy." Goku gulped. "It's a Spirit Bomb!"

"What, oh no!" Gohan gasped.

"That's too much, it could destroy the entire planet!" Goku cried.

"That's right." Tsukage laughed, hearing him. They gasped. "And if you even come close to attacking me, Joey and Squall will die, and then the earth goes by bye!"

"No, he must be stopped. This was all a trick!" Goku yelled angrily.

Sepiroth and Squall were still going equally on par with each other but Joey was being seriously beaten by Vegeta. Everyone who was knocked out was starting to come back to.

"Trunks, make sure everyone's okay." Bulma suggested. "Try to revive Dende."

"Right." Trunks went over to the group. "Where are those Senzu Beans?"

Elsewhere...

"Buu, what did you do that for!" Korin yelled, hitting him on the head with his stick.

"Sorry, Buu get hungry." Buu said quietly, he'd eaten all of the Senzu Beans at once.

"Great." Videl pouted angrily.

"Those beans were all we had, it'll take a while to grow some more." Yajirobi added.

"That'll take forever! Now what do we do." Hurcule asked. "They'll need them!"

Meanwhile...

"Joey, now's your chance, destroy Trunks!" Tsukage ordered. Joey turned around.

"No Joey, don't do it!" Vegeta cried. Joey went to charge but hesitated, looking at Bulma's face.

"I, I can't do that." Joey whispered his struggle.

"Squall please stop this, I don't want to hurt you." Sepiroth grabbed his little brother, holding him by the shoulder, shaking him. "Look at me, do you really want to do this?" They stared at each other for a moment, looking the other dead strait in the eyes.

"Sepiroth…." Squall shook his head. "Wha, what happened, what's going on?"

"Squall." Sepiroth beamed. "You're okay."

"What, what is this?" Tsukage growled angrily. "How did he break free?"

"You forget Tsukage." Squall smirked. "You can take over a person's will, but you can't take over their personality, and their heart always control who they are, not their body."

"Why you treacherous little squirt! How dare you!" Tsukage spat in rage.

"Come on Joey, snap out of it." Sepiroth growled as he landed by the confused teen.

"Huh?" Joey looked around at everything. The battlefield, the raging storm, Tsukage powering up his attack, at everyone, and then at Bulma. He stared at her.

"Joey, please." She begged again.

"Joey, you're even weaker than I thought!" Tsukage yelled. "Destroy her!"

"I won't let you." Trunks stepped in the way, Joey gasped.

"This is perfect Joey, take out Trunks and Bulma. Fulfill our vengeance!" Tsukage called.

"But, I..." Joey stammered and shook his head, he began to feel funny. He opened his eyes and looked at himself, he was in his trench coat get up. He blinked and sighed, lowered his brow as he growled, "That's not going to work Tsukage."

"What!?"

"You can't tell me what to do." Joey looked up at Tsukage and he gasped.

"Oh no!"

"You can't control me anymore." Joey said as he took off the outfit, revealing his bandit cloths underneath. Sepiroth smiled at Joey and then looked back up at Tsukage. Their plan had worked.

"You've lost Tsukage, let it go."

"Never, my revenge will be completed! You're all dead!" Tsukage began to laugh, everyone gasped as the Spirit Bomb began to form larger above his hands.

"Oh no!" Goku cried.

"And just for old times sake, take that!" Tsukage pointed his finger down towards Trunks and Bulma. "Milky Cannon!" He shot.

"Look out!" Trunks cried and closed his eyes as Bulma screamed.

"No!" Joey yelled and jumped in the way, he threw them aside, taking the blast full on straight on the left side of his chest. "AH!" He froze as it bore through him.

"Huh?" Trunks put his arms down and Bulma opened her eyes.

"Joey!" She screamed as his clothes tattered and his body became limp from the pain.

"Drat." Tsukage growled. "I didn't hit Trunks, but at least I did kill a traitor. I would've killed them both anyway. And you're all next!" The Spirit Bomb was practically finished.


	6. Chapter 6

"Joey, Joey, speak to me!" Bulma pleaded. "Please, tell me you're okay." She begged.

"Joey, are you alright?" Trunks asked as he bent down and picked up his head.

Joey violently coughed up blood, "Trunks, is mom..." He spoke quietly and weakly.

"Yes, she's fine." Trunks smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Great." Joey grinned meekly and began to choke and wheeze.

"Oh no." Bulma sobbed.

"Hey kid." Vegeta came through the crowd surrounding him.

"Dad, uh, Vegeta, I mean..." He could barely keep his blurry eyes open.

"It's okay." Vegeta smirked. "I'm proud of you son."

"But I..."

"Don't worry, it's alright." Sepiroth came over with Squall.

"Squall, hey." Joey smiled. "I'm glad you're okay too."

"Thanks." He nodded. "You look worse for wear though."

"Yeah." Joey laughed slightly but groaned in pain. Bulma walked over. "Hey mom."

"Oh Joey." She stooped down and shook her head as she stared at her reckless son, but couldn't help but smile. "So much like your dad."

"My dad..." Joey looked at Bulma's face carefully and began to feel a funny feeling in his head. He closed his eyes. "What is this, what's going on?" He saw Puar's picture. It appeared on a brown dresser cabinet and next to it was a family photo of them all together, together as a family. It was at Joey's home in the desert. Then it showed Joey as a baby with Yamcha and Bulma. "I, I remember now." His life was flashing before his eyes, full of memories, memories long forgotten and repressed through loss and solitude. He saw Yamcha and Bulma fighting while he was cuddling Puar, scared by their loud voices and crying because he was confused. He didn't understand why they were yelling so much, angry at each other…. angry, at him? They were having another one of their fights and that's when they decided to break up. Was it his fault?

"I don't care anymore!" Bulma was yelling.

"Well I don't either, you can just leave for all I care!" Yamcha yelled back.

"Good, then I'm outa here! And I won't come back!" Bulma stomped off and slammed the door.

"Wait, wait Bulma..." Yamcha turned around sadly and looked at the crying Joey shivering as he hugged Puar in fear. "What about the kid?"

A later image of Bulma talking to Joey when they first met up, "I didn't leave because of you Joey, your dad and I, it just didn't work out. I'm so sorry…"

Joey shook his head after what seemed like a whole lifetime of memories in an instant, and opened his eyes, snapping out of his thoughts. "Mom, I remember now."

"Joey, are you okay?" Bulma asked, still a little confused at what just happened wit him.

"I'm sorry mom, you were right, you really were there. It was dad, it had nothing to do with me. I understand now. I'm sorry, mom, I never meant to hurt you, it wasn't your fault." He went to reach out for her groaned in pain again, clenching his fist. "Don't apologize, I forgive you."

"Take it easy kid." Vegeta spoke up. "Don't confess on your deathbed yet."

"Joey, you're gonna be alright." Trunks insisted.

"Hey Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Joey opened his eyes. "I'm sorry for all of this, what happened and the way I acted towards you and treated you earlier."

"It's okay."

"No, no it's not." Joey paused and shivered, breathing hard and quickly. Trunks gulped, he didn't like the looks of the way things were going. He was dying, just like his father, Yamcha, like father like son, but this was all too soon and too young. "I want to apologize to you. You know, when I first met you I didn't think we would work but we're family, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that, we're so much alike… brother." Trunks went to speak but said nothing and just smiled. Joey smiled back, but coughed and groaned. "Promise me something Trunks. Promise me that you'll take care of mom."

"Don't say that kid, you're gonna be okay." Vegeta insisted, his voice shook quietly.

"Thanks for everything, dad..." Joey smirked and blinked a few times before closing his eyes.

"Oh no." Trunks began to panic, growing nervous. He let Joey's limp body slide off his arms and down onto the ground. "No." He shivered, his eyes shook, starting to cry. "No!"

"Aw man..." Sepiroth shook his head, shocked, and closed his eyes. "This sucks…"

"Hey, its okay Trunks, I'm sorry." Squall put his hand on Trunks' shoulder for comfort.

"No, no." Trunks sobbed, clenching his fists and pounding them to the ground as the tears came out of his eyes. Vegeta said nothing, he just sighed, turned around sadly and began to walk away.

"Vegeta, wait." Bulma stood up and wiped her eyes, Vegeta stopped. "It wasn't your fault."

"I could've trained him harder, he could've been tougher. I tried to teach him, but I failed." Vegeta growled sadly to himself and continued to walk away.

"But Vegeta, you're not his father. He was only human…" Bulma stopped. "And so am I."

"Guys, now is the time!" Goku ran over. "If we don't act now, the world will be destroyed!" They all looked up to see the Spirit Bomb was complete.

"What do we do?" Krillin asked.

"We do it now."

"Kamehameha!" Goku, Krillin, Goten and Gohan all shot their attack.

"Ha, do you think that's enough to stop me? Take that!" Tsukage hurled the Spirit Bomb. The Kamehameha attacks weren't enough to throw it back, they could just barely hold it off.

"Goku, it's not working, it needs to be stronger!" Krillin yelled.

"And we're giving it our all!" Goten blurted out.

"I know, but only the four of us know the attack. Five is the number needed and we're one man short." Goku growled to himself. "If only we had Yamcha, then we could have our fifth man!"

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" A weak voice came from behind and everyone turned to see...

"Joey!?" He was desperately trying to stand up hunched in pain, shooting all energy he had into the Kamehameha. It was impossible that he was still alive after that all! A second wind.

"Way to go kid, I didn't know you learned that move." Goku laughed. "Keep it up guys!"

"What, Joey, alive? No!" Tsukage yelled.

"Come on kid, you can do it." Vegeta encouraged, coming back over after hearing Joey's name.

"What there's no way, this is impossible!" Tsukage growled. "They're actually preventing the move, how?" Joey began to groan and gasped in pain, he had no strength left to stand up.

"I got you." Trunks caught him before he could fall over. Joey looked back and smiled with a nod Trunks understood to be a thank you, he held him firm to prop him up.

"Hey Tsukage!" Joey turned back around and yelled, his voice filled with all of his fury.

"Huh?"

"This one's from Bulma!" Joey cried. "AH!" He shot all his remaining power and the Spirit Bomb began to move backwards.

"No, you can't!" Tsukage gasped, too stunned to move, not strong enough to hold it off. "I won't let you!" He tried to hold it back but it was slowly consuming him. "I won't go down alone, I'll take you all with me!"

"Hey Tsukage?"

"What the...?" Tsukage looked to see the tattered Joey now in the air, how did he do that? His eyes went wide as it seemed to go in slow motion.

"And this one's from me." Joey shot all of his remaining life force into one last blast, throwing it at him and making Tsukage loose his concentration.

"No!" He cried as the Spirit Bomb destroyed him and blew up in the sky.

"Ah!" Everyone covered their eyes from the bright blast. After a few moments it faded and the battlefield was empty and destroyed, and the storm was over. Joey lay a few feet away.

"He did it!" Goku cried.

"How did he do it?" Gohan asked breathlessly. "How did Joey manage to pull that one off?"

"What a second wind and the heart of a warrior! Joey came back and gave his life to save us." Goten sighed.

"Man, what a trooper." Sepiroth shook his head.

"Well," Vegeta picked up Joey's body, this time he was dead for sure. "There's no need to keep him out here, we might as well give the kid a proper burial and pay our last respects."

"Oh, poor Joey." Bulma hugged Trunks and began to cry. Her first son was dead.

"Don't worry mom, it'll be okay." Trunks sighed quietly. They all went back to Capsule Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day everyone gathered back at Capsule Corp. it was a beautiful day as the gang all wore a black band around their arm to commemorate Joey. Everyone was there: Puar, Trunks, Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and the Professor, Vegeta, Bulla, Squall, Sepiroth, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Tien, Chaitzou, Piccolo, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Videl, Hurcule, Buu, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Bulma was the first one to approach the stand, everyone took their seat.

"You know, I never thought that having a child would change my life." She began but stopped and sighed, gathering her thoughts together. "When Yamcha and I had Joey, I, we, had no idea what would ever come to pass and yet all of this has. But after all that has happened, I wouldn't regret having Joey with Yamcha for anything in the world. Joey is my son and always will be." She paused, trying not to cry. "I love him very much, and I always will." She stopped.

"Bulma, it's okay." Tien said quietly and Vegeta helped her off the stage as she began crying. Gohan approached the podium second.

"Joey was a very good friend of mine. I can still remember when we first met at his 19th birthday party, telling him about his dad and our adventures and..." Gohan hesitated, he laughed. "Wait, that's it! What are we doing here, we could wish him back with the Dragon Balls!"

"Hey that's right." Trunks gasped and scoffed with relief. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

"To Kami's Lookout!" Goku stood up. They all flew and soon arrived at the lookout.

"Dende, we need the Dragon Balls to wish Joey back to life." Piccolo said.

"Not a problem." Dende turned around as Mr. Popo brought them out. Dende raised his hands and the balls glowed and the sky darkened as the Dragon appeared.

"You have summoned me, what is your wish?" He asked.

"Shenron, we'd like to wish our friend back to life." Trunks called up to him.

"Speak the name and it shall be done."

"We'd like to wish back..."

"Wait." Trunks stopped, everyone turned to Vegeta. "Are you sure he wants to be wished back?"

"What kind of question is that?" Gohan asked, getting a case of deja vu.

"Well, don't I get a say in it?" A voice startled them all.

"Wait, Joey? What, is that you?" Goku looked around, now he was getting deja vu.

"I'm speaking to you through a telepathic link opened by King Kai." Joey said, he was on King Kai's planet with Yamcha. "King Kai says hi, Goku."

"Joey, why don't you want to be wished back?" Bulma asked, confused.

"I want to stay here and be trained by King Kai. Trust me, I know this is what I want, need."

"I, I can understand." Goku spoke up. "But Joey, we have to use our wish for something."

"Well what about my dad then?" Joey asked. "He deserves another chance."

"Yamcha?" Bulma began. "But he died…."

"Yamcha. Is that your wish?" Shenron's voice made them all look up and pause.

"Yamcha? But he died due to an illness... right?" Bulma looked around.

"No, he was attacked by the gang of bandits, that lead to his demise, the illness was brought out by the attack. If he wasn't attacked, the virus would've stayed dormant, and he would've lived."

"Whoa." Everyone gasped in shock, that was surreal, they could wish Yamcha back after all.

"So Yamcha, how about it?" Bulma asked.

"Sounds good to me." Yamcha grinned. "Telling jokes to King Kai gets really old real quick."

"Then it is done, your wish has been granted." Shenron's eyes glowed and he disappeared. There was a golden glow and on the floor Yamcha appeared laying down on the ground.

"Yamcha?" Everyone crouched down.

"Hey." Yamcha opened his eyes, wearing a huge grin.

"Oh Yamcha, you're okay!" Bulma hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe.

"Well I won't be if you kill me again." Yamcha smirked and everyone laughed.

"Yamcha?" Bulma sat up and Yamcha looked at her. "How is Joey?"

"He's great Bulma." He smiled warmly. "Our son is gonna love it there, trust me. I'm so proud of him, I felt so bad after I died, leaving him alone again. You did great with him, Vegeta. Thanks." Vegeta gave him an approving nod.

"Well, I'm just glad to have one of you back." Bulma smiled as they stood up.

And so life on earth went back to normal, Joey had come and gone and life continued. Gohan and Videl had their daughter Pan, Goku went off to train with Uub and everyone grew up as Goku was turned back into a child and fought with Baby, only to reach Super Saiyan 4 with Vegeta. And watching it all on King Kai's new shared planet was Joey, growing one year for every six years on earth. King Kai and Bubbles stood, looking down proudly towards earth.

"Well, I guess having some young blood around here makes things lively, hey Bubbles?" King Kai said to his monkey friend. All of a sudden his house seemed to jump with the loud sound of heavy metal music. "Ah, what the...?!" He growled angrily and looked up to see Joey jumping around playing his guitar and singing his rock music. "Aw, I miss being alone, it was so quiet..." King Kai fell over onto his friend, Bubbles replied his solemn agreement in monkey talk.

**Family Portrait** _by Pink_

Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down  
I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
You fight about money, about me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter

It ain't easy growing up in World War III  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave

Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop crying, cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember dad I love you, too  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way

It ain't easy growing up in World War III  
Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)

Daddy don't leave, turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star  
Daddy don't leave, don't leave us here alone  
Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little one forever, I'll go to sleep at night

DBGT: SERAPHI'S SONG, MY FINAL SAIYAN Preview-

Raditz had a girlfriend named Seraphi, they had a fight before he got the order to attack Earth to retrieve Kakarot. After hearing from Napa that he was killed, she had such a mix of emotions she fought by herself until she isolated herself. Many years passed and she herself eventually goes to Earth to get revenge, only to find that Goku has already died, also to find that Prince Vegeta was still alive. She pledged allegiance to him but rejected his order to stop fighting. She eventually stops when she sees Yamcha and they fall for each other. Seraphi gives up fighting for him and lives with the gang, they still try to ignore her Saiyan nature but treat her differently. Goku returns to Earth to visit and meet Goten's young daughter Ashy and finds that Pan herself is married and pregnant, but something has happened with Pikon in the HFIL and a portal to hell has been torn through the gateway at the border of the afterlife. Seraphi joins the Z fighters in the action, but can they learn to trust her when their lives are all on the line?

DBGT: TITUS, THE 9TH BLACK CAT Preview-

1The Gato was a race of human-feline hybrids, a branch related off of the Saiyans. Under the rule of Freeza, King Vegeta had the Saiyans attack and take over Planet Felizkatzen. Everyone and everything was destroyed, except for the king and queen, rulers of the planet, the Alphatsar and the Empress. Although they pled for mercy, King Vegeta killed the Alphatsar and imprisoned his pregnant wife, the Empress. Nearly nine months later, King Vegeta was leading the rebellion against Freeza. Before the planet was destroyed, the Empress somehow managed to escape and get away in an evacuation pod, only to end up miscalculated on Earth. There, she died giving birth to a son, making him the last Gato left known living in the universe. The human-feline wandered alone as a baby, nobody wanted the human looking child with cat ears and a tail. To the Gato, becoming a Super Saiyan is something called Mystic Gato, a creature more catlike than human. Being a warrior race branched off of the Saiyans, the Gato are able to retain their youth, though at a more adolescent age, and can transform into different feline species by a full moon, pending on rank (lions being at the higher patriarch and alley cats being low levels). The lone boy, who took upon the name of Titus, was a lion due to being the prince. Each Gato royalty comes with a small caretaker guardian cat of their own for help and protection. The pet goes wherever their owner goes, as a friend and servant. Titus's black cat, named Derrick, was his mom's, but with her gone, and Titus without one, Derrick became his. After some time, the Z fighters found Titus. Trained under the martial arts and in swordsmanship, Prince Titus seeks revenge on the Saiyans for killing his people and destroying his home planet. Will he betray these new friends who took him in, trained and taught him, or avenge a dead, forgotten race?


End file.
